I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combination suitcase and baby carrier.
II. Description of Related Art
Travel through airports is particularly difficult when accompanied by an infant or toddler. Typically, the adult supervising the infant or toddler must contend not only with the infant or toddler, but also with his or her own luggage.
One previously known solution is to transport the infant or toddler in a knapsack or body worn infant carrier. This, in turn, allows the adult two free hands to transport his or her own luggage through the airport.
One disadvantage of this solution, however, is that it is tiring to carry a child through an airport, particularly where a relatively long distance must be traveled through the airport. This is particularly true as the child grows older and gains weight.
A still further solution has been to use a collapsible baby stroller to transport the child through the airport. This solution, however, almost requires two adults since it is difficult to push a baby stroller with one hand and carry or otherwise transport luggage with the other hand.
For all the foregoing reasons, it has been previously difficult to transport one's luggage as well as an infant or toddler through an airport by a single adult.